Todos tienen sus rarezas
by Keyra Masen Cullen
Summary: La familia Kinomoto, no es lo que parece.
1. Los Kinomoto

_TODOS TIENEN SUS RAREZAS _

_Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, le pertenece a las Clamp_

_Uno pensaría que Touya molesto-a-mi-hermana-diciéndole-monstruo-y-soy-perfecto-en-todo-lo-que-hago-incluyendo-mis-millones-de-trabajos Kinomoto, era una persona completamente normal y un tanto predecible en todo, pero hay algo de el que nadie, incluyendo a su mejor amigo Yukito, sabia de él._

_Y es que justo a las 4:00 de la tarde, todos los días, cuando los tres integrantes de la familia Kinomoto estaban cada uno en sus respectivos cuartos, es cuando Touya hacia lo que nadie se imaginaba que haría._

_-Cómo pudiste José Eduardo!-_

_-Perdóname, María Elizabeth, yo no sabía que ella era tu hermana gemela, Estefania Constancia, ¡Tienes que creerme!-_

_-¡Y Cómo quieres que te crea, te vi besándola! _

-¡ESO FUE POR QUE LA "$$% DE ESTEFANIA LO EMBORRACHO Y LUEGO SE BESO CON EL ENFRENTE DE TI!-si, ese era Touya Kinomoto, estaba nada más y nada menos que viendo su novela favorita, sentado en su cama, mientras tenía una cajita de kleenex a un costado y un tazón enorme de palomitas al otro-¡TODO FUE UNA TRAMPA, NO SEAS TONTA, TIENES QUE CREERLE!-eso nos demostraba que no todo es como parece.

Aunque claro, bien dicen…

-MUERE ENGENDRO DE SATANAS!-efectivamente, esa es nuestra querida Sakurita.

-NO PIENSO PERDER ESTA RONDA SAKURA, YA ME GANASTE MUCHAS-y si, esa era Tomoyito, igual de gritona.

Se preguntaran que están haciendo, pues que más, ¡jugando videojuegos!, quien diría que pueden ser tan sanguinarias para jugar _decapitación 4_.

-¡Esto está quedando genial!-y si ese era el papa de los dos jóvenes Kinomoto, ¿Qué, que está haciendo? Veamos- Este escrito me está quedando de maravilla, no puedo estar más orgulloso-que aburrido pensaran, pero déjenme les cuento un pequeño secreto…

Fujitaka Kinomoto, en realidad es: EL VERDADERO AUTOR DE LA SUPER SAGA DE CREPUSCULO!

Le entrega el escrito listo a Stephene Meyer, para que se haga pasar por la autora y le entrega la mitad de las ganancias ha Fujitaka.

…Todo viene de familia -.-U

**Notas de la autora:**

**¿Que les pareció?**

**Esto lo escribí en uno de mis ratos de ocio, me puse a pensar, todos tenemos rarezas… ¿Por qué ellos no?**

**ESPERO DEJEN UN PEQUEÑO Y APRETUJABLE REVIEW n.n**


	2. Los Li

**TODOS TIENEN SUS RAREZAS**

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a las Clamp.

.

Todas lo amamos, es el perfecto ejemplo de un niño hermoso y con carácter, es el chico que se quedo con Sakura, es nuestro amado Shaoran… sin embargo, el tampoco es exactamente lo que parece…

-Y bien Sakura, ¿aceptas salir conmigo?-créanme, esto no es normal.

-¡Claro que si Shaoran! Yo en realidad te amo, jamás te vayas a ir de mi lado-en ese momento podemos darnos cuenta que en realidad, quien está diciendo esto es Shaoran, con un muñeco tipo Ken y una Barbie con el cabello castaño, el tiene ambos muñecos en sus manos y los mueve recreando la escena. Intentando copiar la voz de Sakura, haciendo de su propia voz una muy chillona.

-No te preocupes Sakura, yo también te amo y ¡no dejare que nada te pase!- suelta la muñeca 'Sakura' y toma otro muñeco con cabellos azul.

-Hola Sakura-Shaoran hace un pobre intento de la voz de Eriol.

-Hiragizawa… ¡ALEJATE DE MI NOVIA!-grita, lanzando el muñeco con cabello azul muy lejos.

Vuelve a tomar la muñeca 'Sakura'.

-Ho Shaoran, eso fue tan varonil…-y junta ambos muñecos haciendo que se 'besen'

.

_Sí, Shao también enloqueció… aunque no es el único de la familia Li…_

.

-Vamos Shiefa, ¡apúrate!-apresuro Futtie a su hermana.

-Ya voy… ¡Lo tengo!-exclamo la chica.

Les enseño a sus otras hermanas su ganancia, en sus manos estaba la tan añorada…

¡PELOTITA APRETUJABLE!... si, pelotita apretujable, resulta que las Li se gastaron 10,000 yens en una maquinita de premios, si, pudieron haber comprado varias pelotitas pero, su honor estaba en juego.

.

Y eso no es todo…

.

-Así es, quiero un millón de mini muñequitos de Bob esponja… ¡No me importa que tenga un brazo roto y su hijo se esté muriendo!, más le vale que tenga esos muñequitos o le enviare a mis matones personales y entonces sabrá quién es Ieran Li-efectivamente, la señora Li tiene un no tan secreta obsesión por Bob Esponja…

-Ya sé que ya sabe quien soy… ¡Es una metáfora estúpido!-y normalmente se pone de muy mal humor si no tiene sus millones de mini muñequitos diarios.

_._

_Pero bueno, pasa hasta en las mejores familias…_

**Notas de la autora:**

**Me pareció conveniente demostrar que hasta los Li tienen sus rarezas n.n**

**¿Un review?**


End file.
